You Will Never Feel Loneliness Again
by BlackRoseWitch96
Summary: Mahiru Shirota, a 15 year old freshman in high school, trying to help everyone who needs it. He simply believes others should help out when other's are in need; however, he soon finds himself slowly slipping from his chipper persona. Will he find someone who is willing to help him out the same way he has done for others? [MahiruxKuro]


**Hello all~! I hope you guys enjoy my first Servamp fanfic. I have been a big fan of MahiKuro for a while now, so I definitely wanted to write something of the two ^^ Please leave your thoughts in a review. Criticism is also welcomed, since, I'm aware that my writing is not the greatest. Now, please enjoy~!**

"Why did you do that? He didn't deserve that...Please, just st-"

"No, he deserves it, along with everyone else who did this...I'm sorry..."

"DON'T!"

A single shot could be heard through the heavy rain, pattering against the concrete ground as blood runs down into the small rivers that are being formed.

Silence was usually a sound of peace and tranquility-

However, in this relentless storm, silence is only the sound of one's life slowly being taken away from them…

* * *

"So, you wanna come with us to do karaoke tonight? I heard it's discount night, so we should get there early if we're going."

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go home and do some laundry before it downpours later on."

"Man, you're always so busy with chores and work, maybe you should take a break from it all. Actually, I heard if you work too hard, your bones become brittle and you begin to slowly deteriorate...So, how much of that was a lie~?"

"Shut it, Sakuya! Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he says with enthusiasm and charisma.

His name is Mahiru Shirota. He's a fifteen year old, high school student. He likes the simple way of doing things, the simple way of thinking; however, today will be anything but simple. Today will be the day he changes, his smile soon to break.

He walked home at a steady pace, eyeing the clouds in the sky above. He wasn't sure if he should just wait to do the errands of the day, but he desperately needed to go shopping for some fabrics and simple ingredients. He was in-charge of something for the Manga Club. No, he wasn't a member, but they asked if there was anyway he can help with their cosplays'. Everyone turned their backs' on them, so Mahiru felt as if it was his responsibility to help.

Once he arrived home, he hurried to start the laundry. As he waited for the laundry to finish, he rummaged through cabinets to find a quick bite to eat. He didn't eat his lunch today because he was so busy helping one of the faculty members show a new transfer student around.

"That transfer student was something else…," he noted as he opened a box of Pocky. Tiredly, he sat on the couch, watching the television with no real interest. He thought about how the new student was in his class, but he seemed to be such an idiot. But, he has crimson eyes that shone beautifully beneath the sun's light. He shook the thoughts from his head. "What the hell am I even thinking...I would never like such a lazy bum like that," he huffed, munching on another piece of pocky, glancing up at the time.

It read 19:24, it's already getting that late, but thankfully, the sky is holding up. He stands up, boxing up the rest of the unfinished pocky. Taking the finished laundry down from the hangers, he folded them in record time before placing them where they belong.

Soon a buzzing noise can be heard, it's his cell phone. He hurriedly throws on his a loose-fitting black jacket, grabbing his phone. It's an unknown caller ID. Frowning heavily, he ignored the call and put it in his pocket, taking an umbrella just in case.

Walking towards the fabric store, the temperature started to drop tremendously. People began fleeing the streets to make it home before it rains. As he walked he heard small murmurs from the passersby, mostly consisting of the weather:

"It's so cold, it might even snow-"

"Don't say such things, it's only a storm brewing-"

"Some say that the festival will get rained out this year-"

'That's right,' he thought to himself. 'The festival was two days away, but the weather had other plans-' He was knocked out of his thoughts as he walked into someone. "I'm sorry," he quickly followed as the man before him was a lot bigger than he was.

"Watch it kid, I got buisness I gotta' take care of," he shoved Mahiru aside, causing him to stumble. Mahiru frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Man, people got nerve!" He complained finally making his way to the fabric store. He quickly grabbed some basic materials used for cosplay outfits, paying the cashier. "Thanks again," Mahiru exits the store, looking down at his phone.

21:46

"Already that late, I must've got caught up in shopping and...DAMN!" He turns on his heel, running the opposite direction of his apartment, he needs to make it to the grocery store before they close for the night.

* * *

"Have a nice night," he exits the store another bag in tow. The temperature still frigid, but the clouds seemed to have held up. Glancing at his phone once more, it read 22:03. "Wow, I'll get home in time to make a quick batch of cookies," he smiled warmly, looking up at the dark sky, clouds masking the moon.

Happiness is what he felt, he succeeded in his shopping endeavors and finished his tasks at home. Mahiru was someone who never gave-up, no matter what happened, a smile of satisfaction always graced his lips. He began to walk backs towards his apartment, since the weather began nipping at his bare skin.

As he walked home, the streets seemed empty. Everyone has fled into the warmth of their homes. Most of the shops were closed for the night, it was a weekday, so most places did close around ten. Soon, his phone began buzzing again.

"Who keeps calling me?"

He lifts his phone out of his pocket, only to see 'Unknown' under the called ID. He raises an eyebrow, shaking his head before accepting the call.

"Hello, this is Mahiru sp-"

"I can see you…," a whisper replied. The voice was low and barely audible.

"See me…?" Mahiru looks around only to see vacant streets, not a single person was out in this weather, especially before a storm. "Hey, who is this? I don't like to complicate things, so answer me alread-" The called ended, the sound of the dead line blaring in Mahiru's ear. He looked around again, before lowering his phone from his ear.

His heart began to race from anxiety because whoever just called can…,'''see'' me?' He thought, biting his lip before walking forward. He held onto his phone and umbrella tightly, the bags hanging loosely around his wrists. He breath started to become a little shaky, the weather is definitely cooler than it was three hours ago.

"I finally found you," a voice whispers from the shadows. Mahiru turns quickly to see a tall man standing there. "It's that brat from before," he mumbles taking a step closer.

"Hey! Back off," Mahiru takes his umbrella, swinging it rashly towards the man, who easily grips the tip of the umbrella. Mahiru pulls it away, stumbling backwards. The umbrella escaping his fingers, the man steps closer. "What the hell…," he turns around quickly to scream for help only to be kicked in the face.

"Remember, you can leave scars."

"Sorry, he was getting rather violent."

'Who are they...why are they doing this to me…,' Mahiru's vision blurred for a second before he felt someone lift him. He felt everything slipping from his fingers, his phone fell to the ground, the bags lie haphazardly along the sidewalk, umbrella kicked towards the streetlight.

"Hey, just set him down here. No one will hear him...now."

Soon a raindrop fell onto Mahiru's cheek, his senses now coming back to him, as he was dropped onto the cold concrete ground. He looks around only to see the two dark figures hovering above him, one smoking a cigarette as the other kneels down in front of him.

"Sorry kid, it's our job to do this, so be good and it'll be over soon enough." The guy stands up, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Mahiru goes to stand up quickly until someone holds him down, he turns around to see the other man holding him onto the ground, a cigarette hanging limp from his mouth.

"He said 'be good' you damn brat."

Mahiru opened his mouth to speak, only for someone to pull his forward as something entered his mouth. He began to choke, trying to pull away the guy pushed him forward, thrusting in and out of Mahiru's mouth. Soon, saliva dripped from the side of his lips, shutting his eyes tightly as he bit down on the guy's length. The guy jolted backwards. Mahiru took this chance to scream as loud as he could.

His eyes shut tightly as he screamed, a scream that was deafened by the rain that began to fall.

He felt the coldness of the rain pelt his body, his mouth felt vile. The man in front of him, slapped him hard.

"I said if you listen, it will be over soon. Now, I don't think you have that choice. Oi, off the kid. I'm going to teach him a lesson." The man sitting on him, stood up inhaling a deep puff of his cigarette.

Mahiru tried to stand, only to be pushed down again. His body starting to shiver from the cold rain beating heavily down on him. "Don't, please…"He whispers, feeling his pants being pulled down harshly, his boxers followed. He felt a hand placed on his ass, spreading his legs roughly.

"You had your chance, now, you're going to get a rude awakening kid."

"Sto-" Mahiru was cut off from the sharp pain that entered his body, his body was trembling profusely as the man thrusted in-and-out roughly. "Please…"he whimpered, he drops his head in defeat, tears blurring his vision.

"You made the brat cry, ha. Here, you'll feel better if you have a lollipop, brat." The man with the cigarette walks in front of him, lifting his head. "You bite me, I swear, I'll kill you." He shoved his member in Mahiru's mouth, thrusting in-and-out slower than the man who was roughly thrusting in his ass. Mahiru shut his eyes, tears mixing with the rain that fell from his face. The taste was sour, it made him wanted to hurl. Soon, he heard the man behind him say, "I'll leave you with a parting gift, boy." He thrust one last time inside Mahiru, he pulsates inside him before pulling out, semen following slowly.

"Man, you really made a mess."

"The boy defied me, and I don't like negligence."

"Ha, oh, I hope you like a sticky, sweet taste. You damn brat!"

Mahiru felt the man release inside his mouth, some of the semen dripping from the sides of his mouth. The man pulls out, his member still throbbing. Mahiru coughed profusely, tasting the sticky semen that invaded his mouth. He dropped to the ground completely, unable to distinguish what his body was feeling right now. He tried to sit up, his arms shaking rapidly.

"You don't know when to quit!" A kick to the stomach made Mahiru's attempt seem futile. He fell once again, a small splash from the water beneath him.

"Oi, enough with beating the kid. We had our fun, we did what we needed. Let's go collect our money." The taller figure zipped his pants, buckling his belt. He begins walking away. Mahiru looks to see the other man with the cigarette standing in front of him.

"I'll come in a few, I want a round with him too."

"Fine, if you see it's necessary. Remember, no harming the boy anymore afterwards." Mahiru got to his knees, trying to push himself up.

"Please...no more…"Mahiru tried to plead, but the man laughed. His cigarette in-between his fingers now.

"Brat, you did me a big favor," he grips Mahiru's hips from behind, shoving himself inside. Mahiru gasped, feeling a familiar pain take over his body. He fell forward as the man began to thrust inside him rougher than the man before, soon a hand touched his own member. Mahiru looked down to see the man's hand begin to pump him.

"No...please...Agk," Mahiru felt his breath quickening, along with the man's speed. His vision blurred for a second until hs felt himself release all over the ground, soon after, the man released inside him. "Wh-Why…"Mahiru tried to get out, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Brat, all guys should feel good during sex. I only wanted to repay you since I was a little harsh on you before," he snickers, throwing his cigarette to the ground. "Well, see you around...Mahiru Shirota." Fleeting footsteps could be heard splashing in the puddles that covered the ground. Mahiru just lied there.

Semen and blood mixing in the rain, it slowly dripped down from his entrance. His body ached in tremendous pain, the sour taste still in his mouth, his eyes trying to stay opened. His body felt really heavy, his legs were numb. He looked around, biting his lip as he tried to sit up wearily. A small yelp of pain escaped his lips.

"Why…" he fought back the tears that came to invade his vision, he shakily lifted a finger, sticking it down his throat making himself hurl forward. The bile washing away, just like everything else. No one would believe him, they'd think that he's lying, he probably wanted it...He shook his head, spitting the rest of the bile from his mouth. "I have to get home…"He finally stood, trying to ignore the immense pain in his legs, his pants and boxers still around his ankles. He begins to pull them up, disgusted from the feeling he felt inside. He walked out of the alley, seeing his items still where they were left.

He picked up everything, shakily standing as he inched towards every item. Once his phone was in his hand, he checked the screen to see it was now almost midnight and a missed call was there. It was unknown as well. He clenched his phone tightly, turning it off. He cried as he walked all the way back to his apartment, feeling disgusted in his own skin.

Once he arrived, he dropped everything to the ground, stepping inside slowly as water dripped off his clothing. He stepped into the washroom to get a good look at himself. He has a bruised cheek and his lip was bleeding, his eyes seemed vacant from the usual gleam that was always present.

"Why me...why me...*He cried, falling to his knees coughing heavily. He lifted the toilet seat, coughing over it. Saliva dripping from his lips as he put another finger down his throat, causing him to throw up. He inhaled quickly, feeling the contents of his stomach empty entirely into the toilet.

He crawled towards the shower, turning it on slowly, feeling the warm water make contact with his frigid body. He takes his clothes off sluggishly tossing them to side, as he crawled into the shower. His eyelids heavy, the water warming him up completely as he sat in shower, his knees up to his chest.

"I have to...forget about it…"he mumbled, the warm water turning slightly hotter as it began to steam up the washroom."No one will believe me...it's no one's concern…this isn't simple at all…"he choked out as he began losing consciousness. He looked up at the shower-head, the water beading against his face, a small smile graced his lips. "I just have to forget this even happened...right…?" He mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes as his body began to slip into unconsciousness. He fell backwards, hearing the sweet hums his mother used to make whenever he was hurt. The hums were soft and melodic. Mahiru smiled, mumbling to himself…

"Mother…"

Soon, he found himself losing all consciousness with only the soft murmurs to be heard...

 **Thanks again for the read ^^ I hope to continue this story very soon~!**


End file.
